O dia da morte
by Lety Diggory
Summary: A morte de Lily e James Potter.


_**O dia da morte**_

Em uma bela manhã de dia das bruxas, estava um lindo dia do lado de fora; passarinhos cantavam alegremente a chegada de um novo dia, crianças brincavam e corriam pelas ruas, mães voltavam com os carrinhos da feira cheios de verduras e frutas e outras crianças fazendo traquinagens nas casas daqueles quem a eles não davam nenhum doce. Enquanto isso, dentro da casa do jovem casal James e Lily Potter, seu pequeno filho que naquele dia completara um ano e três meses Harry Potter avisara aos seus pais que o dia havia amanhecido às seis da manhã com um sonoro choro para a hora da fome. Ele estava esperando que uma linda moça ruiva chegasse, o pegasse no colo e desse a tão esperada mamadeira.

Mas a realidade era outra; naquele momento essa moça estava tendo sonhos, previsões da noite daquele calmo e tranqüilo dia das bruxas.

"- Me de o seu filho agora senão sua vida não terá!"

"Não!"

"Avada Kevadra "– e um feixe de luz verde saiu de uma varinha e atingiu Harry no sonho.

- Harry! Não! Não faça isso!- berrou Lily após um pesadelo.

- Lily, acalme-se. - disse James delicadamente puxando o edredom rosa salmão para os pés da cama para conseguir virar até onde estava a esposa.- foi só o Harryzinho que acordou, eu já dei a mamadeira para ele, pode voltar a dormir; é feriado.

- Eles levarão o Harry!Não deixe! Por favor!

- Calma, foi só um pesadelo, vamos dormir logo antes que ele nos acorde de novo.

- Preciso vê-lo, estou com um pressentimento ruim...

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

Lily andava trêmula pelos corredores, não aquietaria enquanto não visse seu filho. Ela tinha um pressentimento do que aconteceria naquela noite de Halloween.

- Harry! Meu bebê, mamãe te ama, não importa o que acontecer, você sempre será o mais importante na vida do papai e da mamãe.

Como se o bebê escutasse, ela continuou balançando-o no colo como se fosse a ultima vez que fizesse isso.

- Jamie, vou colocá-lo no berço e deixá-lo no nosso quarto? Tudo bem?

- Claro. - respondeu ele com um sorriso.

James acabou pegando no sono, mas Lily continuou inquieta, olhando para as duas razoes da sua vida: seu filho e seu marido.

O despertador tocou às dez e meia.

- Jamie, o relógio.

- Ã?- respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

- O jogo, hoje seu time joga, lembrou?

- Ã? Jogo? Time?... ronc!

E caiu no sono novamente

- James!Acorde! Futebol trouxa!O Chelsea joga hoje! É um clássico!

- Por Merlin! Que horas são! Vai começar!

- Não diga! Vamos, levante-se, vou até a cozinha preparar pipoca e pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas, e fique com o Harry no colo um pouco senão ele começará a chorar.

- Ah! Claro. - dizia tentando sintonizar o canal da TV e o de sua cabeça.

- E agora confira a escalação para o jogo de hoje... Quem será que leva a melhor?... - dizia o comentarista.

James estava cochilando na poltrona com Harry no colo.

Lily chegou com as pipocas na mão, viu aquela cena patética, deu um risinho baixo, colocou a pipoca no sofá e pegou Harry dos braços do pai.

- Vem meu filho, seu pai hoje não vai acordar tão cedo... Iixi... Bebê fez coisas na fralda, vamos limpar... - conversava ela com Harry fazendo cosquinhas na barriga.

- Gooooool!- berrou a TV fazendo-o acordar.

Agora acordado, ele disse:

- Lily, desisto desse jogo trouxa! Quadribol é bem melhor! Quando nosso menino crescer eu terei com quem jogar. Daí quem sabe mais para frente teremos uma menina para você brincar com ela com o seu "joguinho de química", mas o Harry vai fazer historia com o quadribol.- ela nem ligou para o que ele dizia, sabia que era uma mistura de sono com a falta de paciência com o jogo trouxa.-O que você acha de irmos até a casa de sua irmã hoje depois do almoço?

- James, ela não gosta muito da gente... Vamos para outro lugar, almoçaremos fora, daremos uma volta no parque ou iremos ao zoológico... Mas na casa da Petúnia não.

- Tudo bem então, você é quem manda.

E terminaram de assistir o jogo.

- Lily! Olhe isso!- disse James emocionado quando viu Harry tentando dar os primeiros passos – Lily! Venha logo!

Ela chegou correndo quando parou e sentou no sofá, o pequeno Harry foi a sua direção quando tropeçou em um gato e caiu no colo de sua mãe.

- Miau!- fez o gato após levar um pisão.

- Oh meu bebê! Já estava ficando preocupada que você não andava, agora veja!...- e continuou conversando com o menino enquanto ele puxava aquele gato pelos pêlos.

- Miau!

- Jamie, vamos almoçar na casa da mamãe, ela adorará ver o seu netinho andando, e daremos um passeio no zoológico; mamãe quer muito ver o Harry.

- Perfeito, adoro conversar com o seu pai, e eles ficarão completamente bobos quando verem o Harry.

E fizeram tudo. Divertiram-se no zoológico trouxa, fizeram que os avós babassem no pequeno Harry e chegaram exaustos e felizes em casa.

Lily foi preparar a mamadeira enquanto James olhava o jornal.

- Você poderia comprar mais fraldas para mim, James?- perguntou Lily logo após de abrir o armário marrom que havia ganhado de presente de casamento e ver que o estoque havia se acabado. – Ah, e compre também um frango assado? Estou morrendo de vontade.

- Você vai também?- perguntou o marido.

- Não, ficarei aqui porque o Harry está sem fraldas.

- Ah. Esqueci desse detalhe.

James tirou o carro da garagem, andando calmamente pelas ruas do vilarejo; mal sabia o que a noite reservava.

Entrou em casa, depositou as sacolas em cima da mesa da sala de jantar, quando se lembrou que esquecera a porta do hall destrancada, trancou-a, indo em direção ao quarto do menino, viu as maçanetas bronze se movimentarem.

- Lily! Corra! Fuja! Leve o Harry!

Infelizmente eles já sabiam o que poderia acontecer.

Quem o Lord das trevas queresse fora do seu caminho, concerteza fora estaria.

Depois disso um feixe de luz verde o rodeou e caiu.

Lily estava no quarto de Harry, brincando com o seu filho quando ouviu o grito, tentou fugir, mas para cada lugar que iria, ele o seguia.

- Não tem jeito sua sangue-ruim! Você não escapa. – respondeu o homem com uma grande capa preta ao seu redor

- Não! Meu filho não! James?!

- Você é muito ingênua ou muito tola, ele já se foi...

- Me de o garoto agora e saia viva.

- Não!

E imediatamente Lily caiu. Juntou-se ao deu marido e criara uma proteção em Harry, o que Voldemort não conhecia. Mas concerteza um dia saberá.

Mas nunca saberá o que é o amor.


End file.
